


coming home / yaim'ol

by steelphoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mando'a Translation, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelphoenix/pseuds/steelphoenix
Summary: A poem about home, inspired by Din/Omera.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	coming home / yaim'ol

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in English, but with specific _Mando'a _words in mind, so I translated it. Translation notes at the bottom of the work.__

coming home

_yaim'ol_

Home had always been  
A dream unfulfilled.  
Something to cling to in the ashes  
Of hope  
And family.

_Yaim ratiin ru'cuy  
_ _Ven'copa nu'cuy.  
_ _Cuy rang taylir  
_ _Be vercopa  
_ _Bal aliit_

Everything tasted of ashes and you were bright  
Vivid with taste and colour.

_Isiri rangse a'gar dral  
_ _Isiri draluram sal._

Gold is the sunlit halo around your head,  
Blue the midday sky and your laugh, rising.  
Your arms are cradles of green,  
Life set and grown with care, your hands brown  
With work and dirt and health and safe refuge.  
Red is your blush.  
I am a rainbow of thoughts of you.

_Ve'vut cuy tra'dral rud gar kovid,  
_ _Kebiin cuy nuhunar atlaa kebii'tra.  
_ _Gar irud buycika vorpan  
_ _Nariti oya bal ulyc drashaar, gar gaan daryc  
_ _Ti borar bal vheh bal jahaal bal morut.  
_ _Ge'tal ge'troan.  
_ _Ni cuyi mirdise pitat'sal be'gar._

We are one when we are together  
We are one when we are apart -

_Mhi solus tome  
Mhi solus dar'tome -_

Hands clasped across lightyears  
Hyperlane beacons and starmaps  
Are nothing to the ribbons of a sunset  
Peeked through the branches  
On that one evening.

_Gaan kar'tayli dos kar'chaaj  
_ _Karbakar, mirdi'kar bal vekaj  
_ _Cuyi naas mushikut al tra'daab  
_ _Kihaa adol kurshirude  
_ _Ge'catra solus._

I didn’t know that I needed a home  
But now I have one  
Unasked for and all the sweeter  
And it is you. _  
_

_Ni nu'kar'tayli ni ruliniba yaim  
_ _A'jii ni ganar.  
_ _Ni nu'cuy miitioni bal jatisiri'shya  
_ _Bal cuy gar._

* * *

Translation Notes

The majority of words can be found on the Mando'a dictionary at mandoa.org, but I had to make some up. The below are my conlang efforts; please feel free to use them (credit would be nice).

 _ven'copa_ \- hope for the future - from _ven_ (future tense prefix) and _copaani_ (wish/hope/dream)  
 _atlaa_ \- rising/lifting - from _at_ (towards, direction/movement) and _laam_ (up)  
 _ge'troan_ \- blush - from _ge'tal_ (red) and _troan_ (face)  
 _mirdise_ \- thoughts - from _mirdir_ (think/calculate) and _se_ (plural suffix)  
 _pitat'sal_ \- rainbow - from _pitat_ (rain) and _sal_ (colour)  
 _kar'chaaj_ \- lightyears - from _kar_ (star) and _chaaj_ (distance)  
 _mirdi'kar_ \- hyperspace calculation - from _mirdir_ (think/calculate) and _kar_ (star)  
 _mushikut_ \- string/lace/ribbon - from _munit_ (long), _shiib_ (thin), and _kut_ (cloth, from kute, clothing/bodysuit)  
 _tra'daab_ \- sunset/sundown - from _tra_ (sun) and _daab_ (down)  
 _kihaa_ \- peek/glance - from _kih_ (small) and _haa'taylir_ (see). Using _haa_ for 'see' has precedent, see _haatyc/nuhaatyc_ (visible/invisible), _haaranovor_ (hide/conceal), _haashun_ (see-bread).  
 _kurshirude_ \- branch - from _kurshi_ (tree), _irud_ (arm, here used as limb), and _e_ (plural suffix)  
 _miitionir_ \- to ask/question - from _miit_ (word), _tion_ (interrogative indicator), and _ir_ (verb suffix)  
 _jatisiri'shya_ \- tastier/sweeter - from _jate_ (good), _isirir_ (to taste), and _shya_ (descriptive intensifier)

I've twice used the _a'_ (but) as a prefix to another word to indicate that it should be vocally slid into the next word, as a kind of punctuation. This is weird and probably wrong. _A'jii_ (but now) makes sense as an actual word in use, but _a'gar_ (but you) doesn't as much, so I'm not sure.


End file.
